Bad for Good
by ShadowxCatx666
Summary: Set in New Moon after the Cullens leave. Bella is involved in an accident after a night in La Push. Living with the consequences of the accident and a year without th Cullens being hunted by Victoria. Alice turns up to drop another problem on her shoulders and leads her to a new life with the unexpected.
1. Tragedy Strikes

Prologue

3rd person pov

A teenage girl driving in her truck had just left the rez at La Push. She was pushing her truck as fast as it would go to get home. She had left the bon fire on the beach unnoticed. The roads were slick with rain and thunder rumbled above her. Her face was stained with tears as pain seared through her. The driver saw a young deer in the middle of the road and swerved to miss it. Trying to get control of her car was difficult. Looking up she saw the drop and the trees she was heading towards. But it was too late. The last thing she saw was her windshield shatter and a tree branch head towards her. She struggled to get her seat belt off but she was pinned in and couldn't move. The smell of smoke made her struggle harder.

"Come on. Not now please." Her words echoed around her. Her fear increased with the realisation of never getting out.

She heard the sirens headed her way as the passenger door was pulled off and cold air hit her. "We will get you out soon. Charlie over here."

"Baby girl can you move?"

"Dad I'm stuck. I can't get the seat belt off."

"Charlie let me try something."

"Sam don't risk it if it won't work."

"The front of the truck is pinning her in. Anything is better than nothing." I felt a little of the pressure being taken off my chest. "Come on. Move move."

"Sam let him try."

The pressure was back on my chest but heavier. "Dad."

"Hold her still."

"Charlie the needle."

"She is going into shock."

There were too many voices but I couldn't identify any apart from my dads'. I felt a cold hand on my neck as a needle went into my arm.

"It's ok darlin'. We will have you out of this in no time. Everything will turn out alright."

Jasper.

 _Sleep Isabella._


	2. Home is Home

**AN I don't claim to own the characters of Twilight and the characters are ooc.**

 **AHealingRenaissance: Thank you for your review and I do appoligise for not making things clearer about Sam and Jasper but that will be explained in a later pov. It will be in Charlie's so look out for it. No Bella isn't hallucinating or in a shock-induced stupor. They really are there. And nobody noticed her leaving because of how busy it was.**

 **Toomany cats: Thanks**

Charlie pov

"Bells are you ready to go? Your release papers are signed so you can get out of here." I watched my daughter as she struggled with her surroundings. I have been here since the accident and I'm lucky she is still here. When I told Renee she sounded disappointed.

"Dad could you help me get sorted so we can go? I want to go home and be in my own bed." She held her hand out and I took it pulling her up off the bed. "Can we get a dog?"

"Of course we can Bella." I could hear the smile in her voice. "When do you want to go baby girl?"

"Tomorrow please as I am tired. But I want to spend time with you if that is ok." Her voice was quiet due to lack of use. Being in a coma then waking up blind took a lot out of her. She blamed everyone including herself for the accident. Renee didn't help the situation. I think it would have been different if Bella died. She would have been here to make sure it was true and nail the coven lid down to make sure she wouldn't come back. That woman is heartless and selfish. Phil rang to check up on my daughter every morning and night. It's as if she had two dads instead of one. He cared for just as much as I did. He divorced Renee after the accident when he true colours showed then kicked her out of the house. Phil was just waiting for the sale of the house to go through then tie up loose ends before moving to Forks and helping with our girl's needs.

"Let's go baby girl and we will get you a pup tomorrow." Phil had sent some money to pay towards anything she needed before he could get here. "Besides the vampires will be here soon."

I found out about the supernatural world when the Cullens left. Peter had rang to tell me that Bella was in trouble and I had to find her when she had the accident. I had to inform the pack to send a search party to get to her quickly. Peter said they were already on their way to Forks but it would be too late to get to her before the accident anyway even at their speed. The pack told me what they were when Bella moved home. My girl was controlled by the Cullens preventing her to spend time with the pack. No – one knows what happened to Bella with the Cullens or the night of the accident.


	3. Rebel, rebel

**AN Thanks for reviews will answer as many as I can as well as any enquiries.**

 **Ceann aisteach: Thank you. Renee isn't a good guy in this story. Still trying to decide what I am going to do with her. Don't know wiether to have her caught up in the supernatural, kill her off or something else.**

 **AHealingRenaissance: Thank you and hope this is good enough.**

 **Edwardgirl03: Thank you for your review**

Aro pov

"What can we do for you Edward?" Caius hissed through gritted teeth.

"I think you know Aro." He took a breath. "My mate is dead and I want to join her."

Shaking my head I refused his request. "I couldn't do that to Carlisle. Does he even know you are here?" Looking at the boy I got my answer. "Oh my, who has been a naughty boy. There is a lost sheep in the herd."

Edward scowled at my statement. "He isn't my keeper. I do what I want as I lead the coven. Not Carlisle." I raised my eyebrow at that. "My power gives me that position."

"I don't think Carlisle is going to like that." I could feel my need for him turn to dislike.

Edward left after that when he knew I wouldn't kill him. Turning to my brothers I shrug at their looks of unasked questions. "Now we wait."

"Did you get anything from him Marcus?" Caius asked quietly. He hated talking since Athenadora and Sulpica betrayed us and used our positions to cause trouble.

Marcus was married to my baby sister, Didyme. Mine and Caius' wives killed her because of jealousy. "Sorry brothers can't tell you anything right now." I could tell he was hiding something but decided to leave him for now.

"Wonder who this girl is." Caius perked up with interest. "After all it seems our kind intended on having her."

"Poor girl. She didn't ask for any of this." I told the others as Jane approached us with her twin brother. "What is it Jane?"

"He's going to make a scene." She answered holding her brothers hand. Felix and Demetri stood behind them. "Are we to stop him master?"

I nodded my head. "Bring him back here and anyone who is with him." I watched them leave with the two bigger guards who always stood close to the twins. "Giana give the Cullen leader a call and tell him he is required here a.s.a.p. If he starts to make excuses tell him Edward is here."

"Yes master Aro."

"Well that didn't take long." Caius groaned as voices got closer to us. "There is a human with them."

"And something else not human." The doors opened after I made that statement.

Edward turned back to the door scowling. "Will you leave them things alone? I'll be glad when we leave here and start the wedding plans."

"Why?" It was quiet but we still heard it.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Once married you won't need those things."

"Stay here. Nothing will happen I promise then we can go home and back to dad." It was whispered and I don't think Edward heard her.

"Edward welcome back." I watched as the group turned back to me except the girl who hadn't made it into the room yet. "And Alice. Nice to see you here."

"Aro." The disrespect rang throughout the room from both of them.

"Alice. Edward." The growl sent shivers down my spine. "Respect your elders."

"Shut up girl." Edward dragged the girl in to the room. "You know nothing."

An animalistic growl sounded through the room followed by a low growl. "Alpha calm down boy." She was torn away from Edward and pushed forward. Beside her was a giant wolf. He was grey and silver with black. "I'm ok boy. Balto here boy." A normal sized wolf stopped at her other side. "Hey my name is Isabella Swan. Sorry about them two. They don't have any consideration of others." She always stayed in contact with the two wolves.

Caius smirked at her but she had her eyes on the floor. "It's ok Isabella don't apologize for them."

"Bella look at people when they talk to you." Alice hissed.

"Show respect." Edward grabbed her and pulled her to his side. "Caius she will be trained to respect everyone above her." He slapped her across the face sending her flying across the room. "That should teach you."

The real wolf went to her and licked at her face. The other wolf stood over the top of them both. Isabella whimpered quietly. The rest of us starred at a grinning Alice and smirking Edward in shock. "Serves her right Edward. She'll be a perfect pet when we are finished with her."

"Jane, Alec check on Isabella." My request was simple but the big wolf lowered to hide his charge and bared his teeth. "If you can."

"Alpha." The girl calmed the wolf down. "I know you are the last of your pack and the others don't know you are alive. But do you think you can get up so we can go home?" Alpha looked at the girl and licked the blood off her face closing the cuts. "Balto you have to move as well boy."

Caius moved to the wolves with his hands up showing he means no harm. "Isabella we are sorry about that. No – one should hit a women and not a woman who is defenceless and weaker than them."

Me and Marcus joined them. "They will be punished for their treatment of you little one." Marcus told her lifting her head. When we saw her eyes we understood a few things.

Touching her face lightly I got everything from when she first opened her eyes. From the first word her mother said up to this moment. There was a black spot before the accident. "Carlisle and the Cullens are on their way."

"Not Jasper."

"What do you mean Isa?" Marcus looked to us.

"Jasper and the Whitlocks." She yawned.

Caius frowned at her words. "Do you know where the Whitlocks are?"

"Texas."

"Do you know how many are in his coven?" Looking to the girl I knew she was tired.

"Thirteen." She was actually asleep.

Picking her up I placed her on Alpha's back. "Could you get her home safely?" The wolf tilted its head and nodded. "I gave her a card with my number on. It's in her pocket if she needs it." He bowed his head to us then picked Balto up by the scruff of the neck like and adult dog would with a pup. He turned and ran.


	4. Volterra

AN Sorry it is taking a while to update hope to be able to update more often now. Thank you for all the reviews and comments. It is good to know how you feel about something as it encourages me to look at new things to do with the characters.

Toomanycats21 – You didn't make it clear on what you meant but if you are referring to the Cullens then yeah it is understandable. But they will cause a lot of problems and that is all I will say.

DragonFire Princess – Thanks.

Isabella pov

Being dragged around the world wasn't what I had planned on a Friday night. Since being betrayed by those I thought I trusted made me selfish to most. My dad won't let me out of his sight unless Alpha was with me. He knew all about the supernatural now. Alpha had his nose in my back pushing me in the right direction. Balto was here somewhere in the shadows. With him being pure wolf I'm careful showing him off. My dads picked him out for me. Phil divorced Renée after she told him I should have died. The house was in his name so he kicked her out and moved in with me and Charlie. Charlie went to pick him up from the airport and two hours later they came back with wolf pup Balto.

They left me at home when they went out for a couple of hours. Enough time for this psycho to kidnap me and drag me here. "Alpha we need to hurry before he kills me. I just want to get this over with so you, I and Balto can go home. "Eventually he pushed me to the steps and disappeared. Running up the stairs I pushed the bastard backwards into the room he had come from. "My job here is done and now I am leaving."

"Not yet as we need to talk and set a date." He grabbed me roughly.

"Oh you are getting married? That is great to hear." I was confused on why I was here if he had someone else.

"Cullen the masters want to see you." A girl spoke to him from the other side of the room. She was young even for a vampire. Must be just of legal age when she was turned. I heard two other vampires approaching. The way the air moved around them told me everything I needed to know. He gripped me tighter and pulled me towards him. "The girl comes too." I pulled away from him and headed towards the voice whistling for my boys. "Alice you have to come too."

I heard a shovelling movement in the background as fabric moved against the air. "I don't think so. I have bet–"

"It wasn't a request." The girl's voice growled with distaste and annoyance. "Let's go. Better not keep the masters waiting or there will be trouble." I could feel my boys following us as Edward grabbed my wrist. He was practically dragging me the whole way.

I heard solid doors being pushed open as Alpha gently bit my shoulder. Turning to them I understood. I was settling them down giving them reassurance that I won't be long.

"Will you leave them things alone? I'll be glad when we leave here and start the wedding plans." Edward was hissing at me.

"Why?" Was my answer as it was the only thing I was willing to say to him. Since the accident a lot of things changed. Including the changes in speech.

"Once married you won't need those things." I was confused as I'm not getting married. If I was it wouldn't be to him.

Turning back to my boys I kissed their muzzles to quieten them down. "Stay here. Nothing will happen I promise then we can go back home and back to dad." Alpha nuzzled my neck leaving his scent as Balto licked my cheek and wrist. I was listening to what was going on but wasn't reacting until Edward and Alice spoke with disrespect and haughty manor.

"Alice, Edward respect your elders." My growl could beat that of the La Push pack. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Shut up girl." Edward grabbed my arm tight and dragged me into the room. I had to bite back a growl as I hated him. "You know nothing." I knew a lot more than he did.

The growl I knew was coming vibrated through the room followed by a normal wolf growl. The whole room was worried for their lives thanks to my boys. I could taste it in the air with every breathe I took. "Alpha calm down boy." His head was in my back pushing me away from Edward. Alpha was on edge as he and Balto saw everything and everyone as a threat. My dads were the only ones allowed near me at any time. "I'm ok boys. Balto here boy." I relaxed as soon as I felt him against my legs as the relief and feel of home washed over us. "Hi my name is Isabella Swan. Sorry about them two. They don't have any consideration for others." I and my boys always kept contact with my hands in their coats and their noses touching bare skin as they kept me standing.

"It's ok Isabella there is no need for you to apologise for them."

"Bella look at people when they are talking to you." Alice tried reprimanding me like a little naughty girl. She never took the time to ask why I never looked at her when she turned up.

Before I could say anything Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his side. I held back the whimper of pain that ran through my arm as he aggravated an old injury. "Show respect Bella. Caius she will be trained to respect everyone above her." Before I could understand what was said I was slapped across the face and sent flying.

Balto licked at my face as Alpha stood over us. My shield was down so I could hear them and their wolves. I whimpered quietly from the pain that was inflicted on my body.

 _Baby girl – Alpha_

 _Isabella – Balto_

 _I'm ok but sore and tired – me_

 _Damn leeches. No wonder the pack is mean to kill them – Balto_

 _Can we go home now? – me_

 _Soon baby girl. I'll get us home soon. I promise both of you – Alpha_

"Alpha." I didn't hear what was said but the rumble in his chest alerted me. "I know you are the last of your pack and the others don't know you are alive. But do you think you can get up so we can go home?" I felt him licking my face closing any wounds I had. "Balto you have to move as well boy."

"Isabella we are sorry about that. No – one should hit a woman and not a woman who is defenceless and weaker than them."

"They will be punished for their treatment of you little one." My head was lifted up to eye level. I felt understanding run through my skin. With my shield down trying to repair any damage I was left defenceless to other powers. I felt fingers touch my face lightly as Alpha placed his nose on my lower back.

"Carlisle and the Cullens are on their way."

"Not Jasper."

"What do you mean Isa?"

"Jasper and the Whitlocks." I was getting tired from today's drama.

"Do you know where the Whitlocks are?"

Nodding my head weakly I smiled. "Texas."

"How many in his coven?"

"Thirteen."

 _Let's get home baby girl – Alpha_

 _Dads? – me_

 _Yes. Alpha not too tight please – Balto_

 _Sorry pup – Alpha_

 _Home- me_

My boys showed me the scenery as we left to keep me calm and help me to sleep.


	5. Sorry not a chapter

**AN** Sorry for not up dating my stories but I won't be able to up date for a while as in process of moving. I will up date again when I have moved and settled in. Again sorry but hope to be up and running again in a couple of months. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	6. Secrets held

Aro pov

Once the girl had safely left with her companions I turned to the two Cullen children. My anger was boiling but I kept it to myself. We don't hurt children no matter what. We also don't hit women. Never. We hunt and kill those that do. The girl was as innocent as they come and didn't deserve any of what we saw. Growling brought me back to reality.

"Is that the way Carlisle taught you to treat women?" My brother Caius was being held back by Marcus and Demetri.

Turning my attention to the seer I aimed my question to both of them. "What of Jasper?"

"He went to his brothers for a while." Alice turned to Edward with fear of this not turning out the way they want. "He wanted to get himself together after attacking Bella."

"Ah yes Isabella is sweet, don't you think?" A plan was forming but I had to be careful my brothers don't go against it. This had to work in order to keep them here without getting suspicious of my intentions. It would be good to have someone like her living here. "Freesias and strawberries."

"She is that sweet." Edward nodded confused. "But not worth the time it would take to train."

"Brother." Caius growled as his anger grew. "Jasper."

Nodding my head I understood. It will wait until the Cullens get here. "Did you know Jasper is building an army to attack us?" I watched them closely for any sign of deceit.

"I didn't know that." Alice frowned as she tried to force a vision.

"Master Aro Carlisle Cullen wants to talk to you." Our human receptionist stood at the door as far away from the two Cullens as she could get. "I'm sorry master Aro."

Holding my hand out for the phone I smiled lightly at her. "Thank you Ana." With that she left closing the doors behind her. "Remind me to finish the job brothers as she has reached the end of her usefulness." I had planned to change her but haven't had the chance.

"Aro?"

"Ah Carlisle it's been a long time." Sitting back in my throne I didn't take my eyes off the two in front of me. "So what can I help you with? Are you and your family coming to Italy?"

"Yeah do you need all of us there?"

"Yes old friend if you could let Jasper know that he is required to attended as I know he is a little busy."

"When do you want us there?"

"I'll send the jet to pick you up tomorrow night from Forks as got something to take care of." I knew this would get a reaction from someone. Edward growled as Alice gasped.

"Ok Aro see you soon. Can you do me a favour though? Leave Isabella and Charlie Swan alone as Bella and her dads have been through enough." I heard the pain in his voice and knew he was suffering.

"Isabella Swan?" It was a question but I knew enough about her.

Carlisle sighed tiredly. "I know Edward is there so you know everything. She is an innocent in most cases. It was my responsibility to keep my coven in check."

"Coven?" I looked to my brothers confused. "Don't you mean family?"

"You heard what I said Aro. I better go and pack then sort out our affairs as we won't be returning." I heard shuffling on the other end. "I got to go and make some calls to get through to Jasper."

Handing the phone to Jane I sighed still confused. "Jane show our guests to their new rooms for their stay then gather a team to go to Forks. We need to take care of the rogue vampire." When the room was emptied I turned to my brothers. "Something isn't right."

Caius turned to me. "What do you mean?" He sat on the steps below me. We were brothers by venom not blood. Affection between us wasn't an issue but we kept any contact to a minimum unless we were in our room.

"For starters Carlisle always claimed his coven to be a family. The girl held no fear except for the two Cullens."

"If she knew who we were she should have some fear. But having a blood thirsty vampire hunting you may do that." Marcus spoke up. "Her pack must be blocking Alice's visions as well as protecting her."

"That's another thing brothers." I looked from one to the other. "Alpha is exactly that. He is the wolf who came to us after leaving his people."

"It can't be. He died Aro. Even Darius told us that. Unless he knew he had to go into hiding." Caius frowned as he lay up against my throne. "He knew he would be coming back."

"For Isabella Swan."


	7. She's Back

Charlie pov

I had just got home from work after a long shift returning to an empty house. My retirement was close as I wanted to spend time with my daughter. She was able to leave m a message explaining that Alice forced her to go save Edward. I was glad she took Balto and Alpha as they were protective of my daughter. Phil was down at La Push with some of his friends playing a game with some of the La Push guys. I learned to cook so I can look after myself as well as my daughter. When Phil came into the picture we took turns cooking and other chores around the house. I was settling down to leftovers waiting for my daughter to get back. A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

Opening the door I saw two women wearing cloaks with an emblem I have never seen before. "Hello. Are you Chief Swan?" the blond asked as she looked up to my face.

"Yes I am. What are two vampires doing knocking on my door?" I looked from one to the other.

The other vampire smiled lightly. "Sorry I'm Sulpica Volturi and this is Athenodora Volturi. We were the Volturi queens until we killed me ex-husbands sister. Jasper sent us to meet you and give you a message."

Being cautious I grabbed my phone and rang the ranch to have Jasper's brother answer.

"Hello Chief I knew you would ring."

"Is he there?" I never bothered beating around the bush with these two.

"Yeah but he is busy with travel plans. Anything I can help you with?" I trusted Peter after he helped my daughter when he could.

"Sulpica Volturi." I might as well get to the point quicker.

"Have they told you yet?"

"Wanted to make sure first Peter. You know how I am when it comes to vampires I don't know being in my home." They were all in the same boat as these two.

"Yeah we have the scars to show for it." Peter and a few others got caught around my daughter in her room. Me and Phil came back and shot them with new bullets. We didn't know they were protecting my daughter until Jasper turned up with Alpha carrying an injured Balto.

"That bitch is always getting away but not for much longer." I growled out the threat.

"Easy Chief. Listen to your message and call when everyone is home."

Smiling lightly I calmed down. "Thanks Peter. Tell that brother of yours to call and I'll help out if need be. They know so I am expecting a visit."

"Charlie I am putting her to bed as she has had a hard day. " Alpha carried my daughter up to her room followed by Balto.

"I'll let Jasper know they are home." He hung up and I let the two Volturi into my home.

"Talk before she wakes up."

Sulpica handed me a letter. "Read this first." I read it quickly then looked back at her. "Jasper will be here soon due to a summons to our old home. The Cullens have been ordered to appear before the Volturi. But they have business close by before taking the Cullens to Italy."

Athenodora continued. "There is no idea what the business is. It could be you or someone else. We are – "

Before she could finish I ran toward my daughter as I rang a number I hardly use.

"Hello?"

"Get home asap. She's back." My fear spiked for my daughter.

"You mean – "

"Yes. I'll pack a bag just in case we need it." I pushed into my daughters' room and grabbed her bag. "She won't do anything until she can get a chance for that."

"The boys?"

"With Isabella. She is linked to them two and she knows it." Alpha watched me closely. "Alpha I think it is time to take your place."

"I'm on my way." He hung up as I heard the engine roar.

"Ok but it won't be easy. Aro knows about me now because of those two. They aren't going to like it." Alpha was weary. We knew who he was but no – one else did.

I smiled at him happily. "It doesn't matter what those guys think. It isn't theirs to have. Sam is a great guy but he was never meant for it long term. Jacob doesn't deserve the title or power it gives. You are the first. If my daughter has her way you will be the last. The one and only."

He laughed quietly as my girl curled into him. "That is true. She is one amazing and talented girl. Soon the family will be whole with her as the heart." He gently ran his fingers through her hair and I saw new scars.

"Alpha?"

"He slapped her hard sending her into a wall. The kings aren't happy about it and will make an example of them. The Volturi don't agree with anyone hurting children at all. They also never hit women or agree with those that do. They kill those that do hurt women or children. It doesn't matter if the one doing it is human or vampire."

I nodded in agreement with the kings. "Will he be punished properly?"

He nodded his head as my daughter started to wake up. "Definitely as she is theirs. She will be queen and we will stand at her side as the strange pack we are."

He was right about being a strange pack. A wolf and a shape shifter with my daughter in the middle. "She makes you two a pack with her in the middle being the bridge to each other. You are their alpha which is why I know it is time for you to take your place. Balto would be your beta and Isabella would be alpha female although that would be up to you. Goodnight. I better get back downstairs and wait for Phil." I left them alone to get comfortable. We would talk together in the morning at breakfast.


End file.
